


Unworthy

by Idonquixote



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Book of Circus, Character Study, Disturbing thoughts from a pedophile, Kelvin is jealous of Sebastian for very perverted reasons, Kelvin's head is not a good place to be, Only strange allusions in Kelvin's mind, but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idonquixote/pseuds/Idonquixote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 1887, Baron Kelvin tears up a picture of Sebastian Michaelis. Jealousy is a maddening thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unworthy

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for Baron Kelvin. Hopefully the last time. This was a bit disturbing for me too, but don't worry. The underage warning was just a precaution. Nothing happens here, imaginary or otherwise.
> 
> I got the idea for this drabble from the anime adaptation. I thought it was interesting that Kelvin identified "Smile" when Joker confirmed a man in black was with him. Seems like he might have been keeping tabs on Ciel and Sebastian. Which leads me to wonder how Kelvin felt about them as a duo.

Bandages. He cannot see his face. Bandages. To cover up those hairy, meaty hands. Over those beady, old eyes. He will be beautiful. It will take years, hours, minutes, but he will be beautiful. Smooth skin. A doll's eyes. He will be beautiful. Now more than ever. Because the boy is back. That rose blooming, more beautiful than ever. Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive.

Kelvin licks his lips, his tongue swollen in anticipation. He feels thinner, younger, prettier. In bed, he holds the papers in his hand. Joker is a good son. The youth has circled and cropped out the articles for him. They lie pinned to the wall. 

_Phantomhive Tragedy, The Earl of Phantomhive's Charity Ball, Nobility Devastated, Phantomhive Murderer?, Phantomhive Heir Returns._

Kelvin struggles to sit. Phantomhive Heir Returns. The article beats at his heart. He's read it so many times over. Ciel Phantomhive. He is alive, cruel, scarred, and oh so beautiful. He cries in joy and laughs in turn. The new earl has been back for over six months. His birthday passed a week ago.

Ciel Phantomhive is eleven years old. At age ten, he stares from the wall, a black and white crumpled picture in the journal, his right eye bandaged so cruelly. His left stares with shining conviction. It takes Kelvin's breath away.

The figure beside Ciel is scratched out. The tall, black clad man doesn't belong by his side. Kelvin scratched him out with his own hands. 

He lets the papers fall. He's obtained a rare photograph of the young earl. His breath leaves, his heart stops. It's in every curve of Ciel's lip, his cruel eye, his valid posture- beauty, unrelenting savage beauty. That of the evil noble. 

I want him, I want him, the man nearly sobs.

He traces the boy's face, kissing the photo, running his thumb over that delicate frame. He can almost feel the silky hair, the milky skin, the texture of his fine clothes, the cane in his hand. How must it feel to be at the end of that boy's tantrum? To feel the pounding of that cane on his flesh? Or better yet, to be the one holding the cane, the boy helpless, merciless before him. Kelvin groans, everything burning.

But _that_ man is there. The butler.

Kelvin hates him, he hates him so much. Sebastian Michaelis is his name. And he is Ciel Phantomhive's shadow. They say he is the boy's butler and his valet. Michaelis can touch what Kelvin cannot. He can be with him every day, every night, every minute. He can touch what the earl touches.

He can see Michaelis dressing _him_ in the morning, feeding him, tipping fresh tea down that smooth throat. And Ciel will lean into his touch, trust this servant, and they will do what Kelvin cannot. His hands sweat.

"Michaelis," he mutters, hopeless.

What right did this lowly servant have to touch that beauty? To be a part of that circle? He is a servant, nothing more, not even fit to lick Kelvin's shoe. And yet, he is so close to the earl, so so close. It angers him so.

Because Michaelis is beautiful. Kelvin can see it in the man's eyes, in his sensuous lips, his long lashes, the elegant demeanor that is so much like Vincent Phantomhive. Dark and beautiful and one of them. But why should all this be wasted on a mere butler? He is nothing. Michaelis is nothing. And he has everything Kelvin wants, needs.

He folds the photo. He tears, the edges jagged and desperate as he pulls. He clutches Ciel to his chest. He crunches Michaelis in his palm. He pretends the butler is there, crushed, burnt, reduced to the wreck Kelvin is, watching as the bandages come off and he takes the earl for himself. Watch the devastation play over Michaelis' pretty features. Show him what he is. Nothing but a servant, a toy to be cast away, to be crushed and torn and baited for their amusement. 

He is unworthy of Ciel Phantomhive. 

They both are.

Kelvin tears Michaelis' head off. He rips the arms and torso. He rips and rips and rips until there is nothing left but dark shreds. He blows it into the fire.

But the bandages will come off. And when they do, Kelvin will be worthy. He will be worthy of Ciel Phantomhive. And he will show Michaelis what a worm he is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope that wasn't too disturbing and feel free to leave comments/kudos! I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
